Don't Have To Be Strong
by DanganAddict
Summary: Just some fluffy bits with a tragic-past Leon, and his reaction when Monobear plays some tapes from he and Hagakure's time alone. Alright, the format may be a bit off! ; A ; I had to go back and change it from a 'you ...'-based story. Mentions past rape and suicidal thoughts, and a bit of a smut scene being played in a video, and Hagakure being touchy.


Leon Kuwata's shoes tap against the tile floor and he's sure it's echoing through the hallways, that everyone knows where he's going.

He decides that's impossible.

He never told anyone, and he doubts Hagakure did either. He made it clear last time that he would end Hagakure's sex life if anyone found out about the two of them, or about their relationship becoming more than friends.

It had started one morning when Leon been scared about his future as well as his capabilities. He'd went to the fortune teller to get advice, they struck up a deal, one thing lead to another, and they ended up having sex then and there. Everyone was surprised and worried when Leon emerged from the fortune tellers room later, at the end of the morning meeting, limping and looking exhausted with Hagakure behind him wearing that dumb grin of his. Chihiro had asked the baseball star about it later when she came to him in the weights room. He'd quickly told her that he wasn't feeling well that morning, and had passed out in his bathroom with his door unlocked, that Hagakure had came to get him for the meeting and found him collapsed in his tub with his left leg pulled to his chest and laying on it had caused his limp, that he'd gotten the unwell up and helped him to his room, where he kept an eye on him until he could move.

It wasn't all a lie! He HAD gotten Leon up, though it was in Hagakure's room and not in quite the same sense, and he'd tried to ease the redheads discomfort afterwards the best he could...

Chihiro believed the lie, and afterwards explained that the reason she was in the male changing rooms was because the female weights were small and wouldn't help her build any muscle. She also said that the door had been open, though Leon thought he'd shut it...

He pulls himself from his memories as he reaches Hagakure's room.

He musters all of his strength and knocks thrice.

No answer.

With a sigh he wiggles the handle, only for the door to open and creak slightly as it sways inward.

"Yo," he calls, cursing inwardly as he hears his own voice crack. "Don't be doing anything weird, I'm coming in."

He waits for a few seconds before peeking in. The lights are off, and there's a figure splayed across the bed.

He notes that the figure doesn't seem to be moving, and his chest tightens slightly. He steps into the room entirely, shutting the door behind him before making his way to the form, hidden beneath the blankets.

"Hagakure? You okay?"

Nothing.

He sits on the bed and prods the figure with his left index finger.

The floor creaks behind him and he freezes, eyes widening.

Leon quickly glances over his shoulder, alarmed, coming face to face with the fortune teller he was looking for.

"Kuwata-chi!"

He is unable to hide his surprise and Leon falls back onto the bed, staring up at Hagakure as he laughs at the fear on the baseball players face.

"Shut up, dickweed," he hisses, chest pounding. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"I wanted to surprise you, Kuwata-chi!~ Did I scare you?" There's that stupid grin that Leon loves so much.

What the fuck happened to him?

He shakes his head and groans in annoyance. "No way, I was just caught off guard." He goes to sit up again, but Hagakure is leaning over him now and he has the redheads chin between his right index finger and thumb, and he's pressing his lips to his and those sparks that make Leon Kuwata dizzy are back. It happens whenever he kisses Hagakure. His chest tightens, his stomach does flips, he gets dizzy and his knees feel weak but he loves that feeling.

He contemplates pushing Hagakure away, but decides that he wants more of that feeling. The tanned boy goes to pull away and Leon's arms are around his neck in an instant, pulling him down again and their lips are crashing together again.

Hagakure acts a bit surprised at first but complies, digging his knees into the mattress on either side of the shorter boys hips and his hands have slipped under Leon's shirt- when did that happen? He doesn't worry about that matter and continues to kiss those soft lips he has grown so addicted to.

That is until his breath is hitching and he has to pull away, burrowing his face into Hagakure's neck to hide his bright blush. Hagakure has Leon's shirt pulled up to his chest and the fortune tellers hands are caressing his sides, rubbing circles into his flushed skin as a content hum escapes him.

One of his hands slides onto Leon's toned stomach and up to his chest and he rubs in those sweet circles with his thumb that make Leon shudder, and his other hand strokes his right side before slipping under the fabric at the front of his pants.

He yelps, hating the sound he makes but soon forgetting that it had even left his lips as the feeling of Hagakure's right hand massaging his skin so close to his cock washes over him. However, he whimpers and squirms, releasing his hold on Hagakure's neck. He covers his mouth with one hand, the other quickly darting to Hagakure's wrist and clamping down, trying to get him to stop for a moment at least.

He stops the second Leon's fingers close around his wrist, and he looks at him with the most alarmed expression, it hurts to see that look.

"Kuwata-chi? Are you okay? Did I go too fast?"

"Yeah," Leon manages, out of breath. "Wasn't coming to you to fool around anyway."

Hagakure's expression turns to the worst look of guilt Leon has ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry, I hope you're not upset... I just-"

He stops him with a quick and chaste kiss, smiling. "Don't worry, you're fine. I was just coming to get you for a meeting." He scowl s and glances at the PA speaker in Hagakure's room, which Leon himself broke when the two of them had a very rough night, and he threw a lamp at the system when it came on announcing night time, which interrupted an intimate moment.

"A meeting? It's like, noon."

"Yeah. Dipshit Monobear said it was mandatory and there would be important announcements, and that we can't get any grub until we go."

"Alright," Hagakure says, grinning again. He kisses Leon again, short and sweet, and then gets off of his bed. He pulls on his shoes and grabs his jacket, and the two of them head to the gym for the meeting.

When they walk in, Hagakure a step behind, everyone else is already gathered and they look in their direction. As Hagakure enters the room, the door is shut behind him.

A screen drops at the front of the room, and Monobear is speaking on the PA. "Alright you bastards, I thought you all might want some entertainment! It's been boring here for a bit, so enjoy this little show! Don't say I never give you guys anything!" There's a chuckle. "You all can thank a certain Fortune Teller for this, as well as everyone's favorite baseball star!"

Leon freezes and his eyes lock onto the screen. A chill runs down his spine, and he doubts Hagakure is reacting any differently.

The screen turns on, and it's- shit. That's Hagakure's room.

He's laying on his bed, shirt off and probably thrown into a corner like usual. His face is darker than usual, and it clicks. He's blushing. His sheets are pulled up to his chin, and he gasps.

The sound starts to play from the PA.

Leon and everyone else can hear him moan, and "Kuwata-chi" is littered in with a string of curses. His hands are under the sheets, and it doesn't take a genius to know whats going on.

Leon's face is flushed as the fortune teller throws his head back with a louder moan and whimpers his name again, and then he pants as if trying to catch his breath.

The screen switches. Fuck fuck fuck- that's Leon's room now.

He sees himself on his mattress, in the same position as Hagakure was, and he notices the awkward look on his face, how hard he's biting his lip; he knows what night that is.

He hears his own moans from the speakers and he wants to curl up and die. He sees the sheets fall to his hips as his back arches and he cries out for the fortune teller, one arm under himself and the other at his front.

He turns and tries his best to open the door, not wanting to see everyone's expressions and reactions. The speakers continue to play his moans and whimpers and he must have called out for Hagakure at least ten times by then and muttered fuck me about four times.

He's trembling and his eyes burn and fuck why is the door locked-

The sound stops for a second, before it starts again to one particular morning.

It's in the middle of his first time with Hagakure.

He hears himself panting and gasping for breath and he's crying for more more more and Hagakure is grunting and doing his best to give him just that, and he knows that in the video his legs are wrapped around Hagakure's waist and his arms are around his neck and he's crying out into his shoulder.

He gives up on the door and stumbles to a corner as flashbacks plague him; he drowns out the sound of the video and gets pulled into his memories.

He's in the shower after practice and he's screaming for help as one of his own teammates is stroking him as he thrusts into Leon from above. His face is against the tile and the water is getting in his eyes and his hands are on Leon's shoulders and goddamnit why isn't he strong enough to get away.

It goes on for what seems like hours and finally he pulls out of Leom after he's released so many times it hurts and the bastard lets loose on the redheads face, laughing at him. He kicks him in the gut until he feels sick and he just mutters 'fucking queer I bet you liked it' and he leaves him there. He remembers how news spread through school and everyone was making fun of him and how he thought he couldn't stand it anymore and was one day away from getting into the medicine cabinet and swallowing the contents of every bottle and downing one of his dads beers with no regrets.

That's when he graduated and was transferred to Hopes Peak Highschool.

He just knows everyone's going to hate him and mock him, it'll be a repeat of his eighth grade year.

This time though, he was willing, and Hagakure was gentle and is good to him, he didn't want to die after it was over.

But everyone has seen it by now and will know Leon's biggest secret. They're never going to let him live this down.

He's pulled from his memories as Hagakure calls out to him, and the room comes into focus again. There's this painfully loud wailing echoing off the walls and he wishes it would stop until it hits him.

That's him.

He's wailing and sobbing and his cheeks are red and soaked with tears, and he's screaming no, pleading that this punishment stop, and as everything crashes down on him, he locks eyes with Hagakure, who is mere centimeters from his face, staring at him and trying to get him to calm down.

He realizes that Hagakure's hands are pressed to either side of his head and he gives up. He quits trying to be strong.

He throws his arms around Hagakure's neck and sobs into his chest like a hurt child who just learned that their favorite pet isn't coming back, and his arms are around him in an instant and he's rubbing his back and shushing him and telling him everything will be okay.

There's a hand on Leon's left a moment later, followed by another on his right.

He's shaking as he looks up, locks eyes with Mondo, who's standing on his left. He looks to his right, and sees Ishimaru. He's giving him a sad smile. He feels a chill as if a shadow is blocking him from the light, and Sakura is crouching by him and patting his back, Asahina at her side and running a hand over Leon's left arm and telling him that he's okay and that no one hates him, except for maybe Togami but Togami doesn't count because he hates everyone, and he smiles a bit though tears are still covering his face.

There's a set of fragile arms around his neck and he looks to his right to see Chihiro, who starts to nuzzle his cheek and tell him everything is okay.

He's able to stop his tears and he notices that the PA is quiet, that the screen is blank.

It's over, everyone knows and has seen and they don't hate him.

Everyone's touches stop and they each pull away to give him space, and he sighs and just buries his head in Hagakure's chest again as the world around him grows dark.

He's tired and his emotions are drained. He doesn't care.

Hagakure holds him against his chest and pulls Leon into his lap and rubs small circles in his back again, and Leon realizes that he's made some of the most amazing friends since he started this school, and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Especially Hagakure.


End file.
